yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Predaplant
| romaji = Puredetā Purantsu | trans = Predator Plants | en_manga = Predator Plant | fr_name = Prédaplante | de_name = Raubpflanze | it_name = Predapianta | ko_name = 프레데터 플랜츠 | ko_romanized = Peuredeteo Peullaencheu | ko_trans = Predator Plants | pt_name = Predaplanta | es_name = Predaplanta | sets = * Invasion: Vengeance * Booster SP: Fusion Enforcers * V Jump January 2017 promotional card * Maximum Crisis * Fusion Enforcers | anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V }} "Cây Ăn Thịt", known as "Predator Plants" ( Puredetā Purantsu) in Japan and "Predator Plant" in the English manga, is a archetype of DARK Plant-Type monsters used by Yuri in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime and manga. The archetype is a sub-archetype of the "Predap" archetype. Design Appearance with "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes" and "Predaplant Squid Drosera" in the anime.]] The monsters are largely based on carnivorous plants, carrion flowers, and/or carnivorous animals. Appearance wise, some "Predaplant" monsters have leaf-like mouth parts lined with thorn-like teeth, while their vine-like appendages resemble hands with thorn-like claws; the others have plant and animal characteristics. However, two of Predaplant Effect Monsters ("Ophrys Scorpio" and "Cordyceps") are not based on carnivorous plants. "Cordyceps" is based on the parasitic fungus with the same name, while "Ophrys Scorpio" is based on a perennial herbaceous plant belonging to the family Orchidaceae. Etymology The names of each monster is a hybridization of an animal and a plant. One of the words used is typically the Latin taxonomic name. The Level 5 and higher monsters are named after mythical animals (chimera, dragon, hydra) and the revealed Fusion Monsters are named after carrion flowers instead of carnivorous plants. Two revealed monsters in Maximum Crisis also don't follow this trend; "Cordyceps" is based on a fungus, while "Ophrys Scorpio" is based on an orchid. Members Playing style "Predaplant Flytrap", "Predaplant Squid Drosera", "Predaplant Pterapenthes", "Predaplant Dragostapelia", "Predaplant Spinodionaea", and "Predaplast" have effects to place Predator Counter(s) on the opposing monsters, making them Level 1 Monsters to hinder opposing Ritual, Synchro and Xyz Summons and punish opponents for having the Predator Counters in the first place. "Predaplanet" punishes the opponent for losing a monster with Predator Counters by letting a player add a "Predap" card to their hands. "Predaplant Chlamydosundew" is simply an extra "Polymerization" when on the Field; one that can also use an opposing Monster with a Predator Counter on it as a DARK Fusion Material, making the Fusion Summon of "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" and "Predaplant Chimerafflesia" easier, as well as potentially getting rid of an opponent's problematic monster. "Predaplant Squid Drosera" and "Predaplant Moray Nepenthes" can combo through most opposing Monsters, and for anything these two cannot deal with: see the Recommended Fusion Monster section below "Lonefire Blossom" can Special Summon another copy of itself and be used in combination with "Miracle Fertilizer" (Does not matter if the effect is only used once) to setup the Graveyard for effects like "Soul Charge" to swarm the field. "Super Solar Nutrient" can be used to Special Summon "Gigaplant" and further extend plays from the Graveyard. Recommended Cards Weakness * This archetype relies on Special Summoning, so cards like "Vanity's Emptiness" will slow the archetype down. * Cards that take advantage of a Player controlling Low-Leveled monster will backfire. * "Predaplant" cards are reliant on Predator Counters for their effects. Cards such as "Counter Cleaner" or using the affected monsters as Materials will effectively clean them off. * Predator Counters does not have much effect on Xyz Monsters, as they do not have Levels, but they do hinder Xyz Summons by changing the levels of the potential Xyz Materials, except for a Rank 1 Monster. Regardless, Predator Counters can still be used on Xyz Monsters for effects such as "Predaplanet" and "Predaplant Chlamydosundew".